


Teams

by Jibbly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘i’m going into heat.’</p><p>His phone immediately started to ring as soon as hit sent the message. swiping to the green phone icon, he answered it. “Hello?”</p><p>“What the hell do you mean you’re ‘going into heat’?” Her voice was loud in the quietness of the truck and Luke knew that Han could hear everything she was saying.</p><p>“I mean, I’m going into heat, because I’m apparently an omega Leia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teams

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ Jibblyuniverse  
> Tumblr art @Jibblyart

Luke wiped the sweat off his brow as he took a swing of his water bottle. It was winter weather, but i felt like it was the middle of summer. Leia came up to him and patted his back. “Hey, you alright? you've been looking a little flushed all practice,” The blonde gave his sister a smile and took another gulp of water. “i‘m fine, just feeling a little under the weather.”

the beta gave him a sceptical look, but nodded. “Well, practice is almost over anyway, so just hold on for another twenty minutes.”

Luke nodded and spilled a little bit of water down his neck to help him cool off. He couldn’t wait to go home. He was probably getting sick. This is what he gets for walking around the house barefoot.

There’s some noise coming from down the bleachers, and he turns to see that the football team has started to gather on the field before their practice started.  

Finishing off his water bottle, he takes off his sweater and returns to his own practice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after a couple of maneuvers, that Leia started to notice one of the freshmen messing up. Waking up to the alpha, she crossed her arms. “Rey!” the brunette in question startled and quickly turned around to face the captain. “Yes!” The young alpha stood at attention at having been called out by the older beta. “”Rey, you keep on missing your mark. What’s wrong?” Her voice was still stern, but softened at seeing Rey frigit.

Her partner, Finn, came to stand beside her as she started to flush. The rest of the team continued with their drills, knowing that Leia would get after them if they stopped to gawk.

“I’m sorry, Captain! It’s just…” She makes a quick movement with her eyes towards the rest of the squad. “I smell something.”

Leia’s eyebrows rise at the other’s answer and reviews her squad in her head and their classifications. There were either betas of alphas on the cheerleading squad, no omegas, so there was no reason for the alpha to be so distracted. There was probably someone nearby that was an omega or something. “If you’re so distracted, you can go home.” Rey shook her head and resumed her exercises.

Leia sighed and looked over the rest of the team. Everyone was doing well, but her eyes found her brother and she had a moment’s hesitation. But she shook it out of her mind. Luke was a beta.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Solo! Get your ass on the bench!”

Han swore as he ripped his helmet off and made his way over to the bench, Poe standing up to take his place on the field.

He had been messing up the plays since the beginning of practice, and Coach Kenobi had gotten fed up with him.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Ever since he got to school, his head had been in a fog. And now, it was affecting his practice.

The cheers from behind him, grated on his nerves and he shot a look from the corner of his eye to glare at the practicing cheerleading team. They were just practicing, like them, but Han couldn’t help but feel annoyed. The were practicing catches, and they were actually doing a pretty good job.

Since he was sitting on the bench, anyway. He decided to just spend the remainder of practice watching them. Everything was going well, before he saw the captain chew out an alpha because she had been messing up.

Han winced. He felt sorry for the freshmen, but his attention was swayed by a scent in the air. He had been smelling it all day, and he swore as he closed his eyes. It smelled like an omega entering heat, and he rubbed a hand over his face to calm himself down.

He turned back to his own team to distract himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The squad started packing up their things, and headed towards the gym. Practice was over, and Leia was happy with the effort that was put in today. There was a couple of slip ups here and there, but overall it was good. She looked over at her brother, and felt concern crawl up her spine.

He looked like he was exhausted.

Luke smiled at his leaving teammates, as they said their goodbyes to him. Leia matched her pace to his and frowned. “Are you sure, you’re ok?”Luke nodded, and gave her a lopsided grin. “I’m probably just coming down with a cold or something. I’ll let you know tomorrow if I can’t make it to practice.”

Leia was going to spend the night over at a friend’s house that night, so she just nodded. “Call me if you need anything.” She said as she saw her friends pull up next to the gym to pick her up. Walking ahead, she turned back to wave bye and Luke did the same.

He went through the doors of the gym and headed for the restrooms, thinking of washing his face with some cold water.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn it, Solo! Get your stuff and go home. I don’t know where your head is, but it obviously isn’t here.”

The coach had given him another chance at practicing, but he just kept on messing up like he had done before.

He gritted his teeth as he passed by Lando, who was making fun of him and headed towards the gym to get his stuff. He pushed open the doors to the building and froze as he took in a breath.

There was no doubting it. There was an omega in heat in here.

Cursing to himself he made his way towards the locker rooms to try and leave as soon as he could. Turning the corner, he stopped in his tracks as he saw someone sitting down against the wall. The other person was a cheerleader going by the uniform and he recognized him. It was Leia’s brother,

‘Shit, this is just my luck.’

He walks towards the other, trying not to let the smell turn him on , but damn it he was a healthy red blooded alpha. If he popped a boner, then it’s not his fault.

The blonde was taking in heaving breaths and opened his eyes when Han stopped in front of him.

The alpha’s face was flushed as he offered his hand to the other. Luke took it gratefully, and pulled himself up. A shiver ran down his spine at the contact of their hands touching, but he let go to lean against the wall again.

the alpha cleared his throat and looked away at the blonde’s flushed face. “You need to go home. Like right now.”

Luke nodded and adjusted his bag against his shoulder. “Yeah, my house isn’t too far.”

“Yeah, I would drive there as fast as i could if I were you, kid.”

Luke frowned at the nickname, but just took in another deep breath. “I don’t have a car. i walk to school.”

Han’s eyes widened in horror at the other’s words. “You aren’t seriously considering walking home, right now. Are you?”

Luke glared and pushed off the wall, heading towards the doors. “It’s just a fever. I’ll be fine.”

Han raced to the other and put his hands on the other’s smaller shoulders to stop him. “Hey, I’ll call your parents to come pick you up.”

Luke waved off his hands, another jolt going up his spine and making him shiver. “I said it’s fine!”

Han was panicking, and walked in front of the other, effectively blocking his path. “Dude, you are in heat! You can’t just go walking through town!”

Luke scoffed. “I’m not in heat, idiot. I’m a beta.”

Han laughed and gestured to the blonde. “Um, no you’re not! look at how flushed out are. Plus, I could smell you as soon as I came in here. Hell, you were probably the one I was smelling all practice!”

Luke’s eyes were widening the more the alpha talked. The fact that he could smell he was an alpha should have told him, considering betas couldn’t scent.

Han could see the realization in the omega's eyes and sighed a sigh of relief at the other understanding. There was the blow of a whistle outside, and Han’s stomach dropped as he realized that football practice was over. Looking Down at the other, he spoke. “Look, I’ll take you home. Just let me get my stuff from my locker and I’ll drop you off.”

Luke shook his head. “I don’t even know you. Why would I let some alpha take me home while I’m in heat? How do I even know you won’t try anything?”

Han gritted his teeth at the other. “I won’t do anything to you, you damn brat. But football practice is over, and a team of alphas is about to come in through this door in about five minutes.”

Luke chewed on the inside of his lip at the other’s words, but ended up giving in. “Fine! But I still don’t know anything about you.”

Han felt relief at the other’s approval and raced to go get his stuff, he’d just go home in his uniform. He spoke over his shoulder as he walked into the locker room. “My name’s Han Solo. you can call your sister, if you still don’t trust me!”

Luke was confused, but took out his phone anyway to text Leia.

_‘Do you know who Han solo is?’_

It took two minutes for the alpha to come out of the locker room, keys in his hand. “Let’s go, before the rest of them come in.”

They made it to the parking lot, when they spotted the team going into the gym. Luke blushed as he heard someone say that it smelled like heat, and a few moans.

Leia texted him back when they reached Han’s truck. He read it before opening the door and climbing in.

_‘Yeah, we dated last year. Why?’_

“Where am i taking you, kid?” Luke texted back to her, feeling annoyed at the nickname.

“5250 Toshi Drive, and stop calling me kid.” Han shifted the truck into gear and drove off. Making sure neither of them was touching.

_‘he’s driving me home.’_

_‘why? are you okay?’_

Luke gasped and held onto the door rest as they hit a speed bump. He could feel wetness seeping into his pants. His hole clenched and he let out a small moan at the feeling. embarrassed, he converted his mouth with his hand and looked at the alpha from the corner of his eye.

han’s whole face was flushed red, but his eyes never left the road.

He grabbed his phone to reply as they turned a corner.

‘ _i’m going into heat.’_

His phone immediately started to ring as soon as hit sent the message. swiping to the green phone icon, he answered it. “Hello?”

 _“What the hell do you mean you’re ‘going into heat’?”_ Her voice was loud in the quietness of the truck and Luke knew that Han could hear everything she was saying.

“I mean, I’m going into heat, because I’m apparently an omega Leia.”

It was embarrassing having to say it with Han sitting right next to him, but Leia kept on speaking.

_“And what the hell does Han solo have to do with this? Why is he taking you home? Let me talk to him, right now!”_

Luke looked over at the alpha and handed over his phone, “She wants to talk to you…”

Han quickly looked at him, swallowing as he took in another breath of the omega’s sweet smelling scent. He took the phone from the other, feeling the other shiver when their fingers came into contact. He brought the phone to his ear, and continued driving with his other hand.

“Hello?”

_“Solo, I swear to god if you try anything on Luke I’ll-”_

“Listen, Leia. The kid was practically passing out in the damn hallway in the gym. and he was going to walk home, so I’m taking his ass home. “ He didn’t tell her that after he dropped Luke off, he was going to go home and take a very cold shower.

It was quiet on the line for a couple of seconds, before Leia spoke again.

_“If that’s the case, then thank you for driving him.”_

“No problem, Babe.”

There was a scoff on the other line, and then the beta hung up.

He gave the phone back to Luke and tried not to notice how the blonde was moving his hips against his seats.

“Hang on, kid. We’re almost there.”

“I told you not to call me that, Jerk.”

Luke felt more wetness seep out of his hole and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making any more sounds. He almost cried with relief when they pulled up to his house. Han was looking straight forward with both hands on the wheel. “I’ll let Leia know you got home.”

Luke opened the door and nodded, embarrassed when he slid across the seat and he let out a gasp. “Thank you.”

His feet hit the ground and he had to hold onto the door to keep standing up as he felt his knees give out. Han was immediately out of the driver’s seat and rushing over to the passenger side. “Are you okay?” Luke looked up at the other, and the look on his face. Before nodding and trying to stand up again, but failing. “I guess not.” Luke huffed when his legs refused to cooperate with him.

all of Han’s protective alpha instincts were firing at the sight of the omega being unable to stand.

“Do you need me to carry you inside?”

Luke felt his body flush at the thought of the alpha’s arms wrapping around him. He wanted to refuse, but he knew there was no way he was getting his legs to work right now. Not looking at Han, he nodded and let the other crouch down to grip him.

A whimper escaped his mouth when Han hefted him up, causing the arms wrapped under his back and things to tighten. Han let out a shaky breath as he closed the truck door behind him and walked up the driveway to the front door. Luke searched through his bag that he had on his lap to fetch out his keys as they walked up the porch steps.

With trembling hands, Luke slid the key into the door and unlocked it. when Han pushed open the door, Luke relaxed in his arms at the safety of his home.

“Where do you want me to put you?” Han’s voice was tight, and Luke was reminded that his parents weren’t in town. That he would be at home alone to deal with a first heat. That there was an alpha carrying him into his house.

“Do you want me to put you on the sofa?”

Luke looked up at Han and swallowed as he could clearly smell the alpha’s unique smell. He bit his lip as another pulse of slick rushed out of him.

“Can...Can you take me to my room?”

Han hesitated at the request, and looked into Luke’s eyes. Seeing that the pupil had eaten up the omega’s blue eyes. “S-sure. Um, where is it?”

Luke griped onto his bag tighter as he instructed Han towards his bedroom. They went up the stairs and turned to the first door on the left. When he opened the door, Luke was grateful he had cleaned his room before leaving this morning. “On the bed’s fine.” Luke’s voice was trembling as he felt Han readjust him to place him down on the comforter.

The alpha ended up kneeling on the bed so that he wouldn’t drop the omega and laid him down.

With the support under his thighs gone, Luke’s legs opened and he gripped onto Han’s arms as his hole contracted again and felt his pants finally soak through. Small whimpers left his mouth as he started to gasp.

Han was still above him and when Luke looked up at the other, a whine left his mouth. The alpha’s eyes were staring at the wet spot on his bottoms and his pupils were blown. “Fuck, kid.”

Han felt Luke scratch at his arms through the long sleeves of his uniform and looked back at the omega’s face. They stayed looking at each other for a second, before Luke spoke.

“Kiss me.”

Han’s whole body shuddered at the gravely tone that the blonde spoke with, and felt his eyes close when Luke’s hand moved from his arm to the back of his head and pull him down.

He groaned as their mouths touched and his hands came to rest on either side of the omega’s chest. Luke’s mouth was warm, and his scent was driving Han crazy.

His thumb grazed against the other’s nipple and Luke broke the kiss to sob against the alpha’s face. “Fuck…Han…”

Hearing his name spoken like that made a growl escape his throat, and he went in for another kiss. Luke wrapped his arms around Han’s shoulders and moved the other to have his whole body on the bed. when Han felt Luke grind his hips against his, his heart stopped.

“Fuck. Fuck!” Han came back to himself, and jumped off the bed. He looked at Luke and saw how disheveled and in heat the other was and quickly made out of the room, before he did anything else. “I’ll lock the door behind me!” He yelled out as he sped over the stairs and out of the house.

He ran to his truck and turned the keys in the ignition, having left the keys in the truck.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! “

He pulled out of the driveway and started driving in the direction of his house. the image of a Luke under him and whimpering, accompanying him the whole drive home.

“Leia’s going to fucking murder me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it. A hs au. shoot me  
> Might make a companion piece to this


End file.
